In conventional practice, there have been systems in which a plurality of usage units are connected to a single heat source unit, such as the system disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2007-163099. In this system, a vapor-compression-type refrigerant circuit is configured by connecting a single heat source unit, a plurality of usage units, a liquid refrigerant communication tube, and a gas refrigerant communication tube.